The Charming Assistant
by Aulia Auriz Sakura
Summary: Naruto tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Ia kesepian dan tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ia perlu teman dan ia perlu asisten rumah tangga. Bagaimana jika asistennya seorang gadis muda yang cantik bernama Sakura?/"Maaf agen kami bukan pembantu, kami agen asisten rumah tangga profesional."/Warning: Semi-canon, rate T slight M/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Charming Assistent

**Rating:** T slight M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK.

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya, tanpa keuntungan materi apapun. Just for fun.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Kau tetap akan pergi ke Konoha, Naruto?"

Pagi itu mentari masuk melalui sepasang jendela besar di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, menyinari ketiga insan yang tengah duduk di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu mengenggam sebelah tangan putranya sambil menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa kau yakin, Nak?"

Naruto tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan ibunya untuk meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja meskipun harus terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya dalam rentang waktu yang belum ia tahui berapa lamanya.

"Tentu saja, Bu. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untukku. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

Ia tahu akan kekhawatiran ibunya, mengingat jarak antara Konoha dan Uzu tidaklah bisa dibilang dekat. Sang ibu tentunya akan sangat merindukan putra tunggalnya tersebut. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Naruto merasa tertantang untuk bekerja di Konoha. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup seorang diri di Konoha. Apalagi saat salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Konoha menawari pekerjaan kepadanya.

Beberapa temannya yang berusaha melamar pekerjaan mengatakan bahwa untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak di Konoha adalah perkara yang sangat sulit. Namun berbeda dengan mereka, Naruto tidaklah perlu susah-susah mengajukan lamaran-lamaran pekerjaan. Faktanya, ia sendiri yang ditawari pekerjaan menjanjikan sebagai supervisor di salah satu perusahaan swasta dan gaji yang mereka tawarkan tidaklah sedikit.

Kushina sangat paham bahwa anak tercintanya itu takkan menarik kembali kata-kata yang telah diucapkannya. Tapi di satu sisi, ia masih ingin Naruto tetap disini bersamanya dan Minato.

Naruto melanjutkan acara sarapannya dan membuat Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, "Minato, kau tak ingin mencegah anakmu ini?"

Namikaze Minato, suami dari Kushina, meneguk roti bakar yang telah dikunyahnya dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku akan mendukung Naruto dan mempercayainya. Kushina, apa kau tidak percaya pada Naruto?"

Kushina menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku meja makan dan menghela napas. Ia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, menandakan bahwa ia kesal akan kedua pirang yang seringkali bersekongkol itu.

"Huh! Dasar kalian ini ... Bagaimana dengan makananmu disana, Naruto? Siapa yang akan memasakkan untukmu? Memangnya kau bisa memasak?! Satu-satunya yang bisa kau masak hanyalah ramen! Hanya ramen!" ejek Kushina kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"Ah ... ibu terlalu khawatir saja. Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi, Bu."

Kushina menutup kedua kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ah, aku tidak mau tau lagi! Pastikan kau makan sayuran!"

.

"Sakura, ini sertifikatmu!"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menyerahkan sebuah map bewarna kuning pada gadis berambut merah muda di depannya. Gadis merah muda tersebut mengambil map tersebut dan langsung membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Rambut merah mudanya berjatuhan ke samping kepalanya saat ia membungkuk.

"Nilai kedisiplinanmu A, kemampuan memasakmu B+, mengasuh anak juga B+, kemampuan untuk bahasa Inggrismu juga bernilai A, dan nilai-nilai kemampuan yang lainnya juga sangat baik. Kau ... sangat berbakat," jelas wanita berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Shizune.

Sekali lagi gadis muda berambut sewarna gulali itu menghaturkan terima kasihnya.

"Sungguh, Sakura ..."

Wanita berambut pirang menyentuh pundak gadis bernama Sakura dengan sebelah tangganya, membuat Sakura refleks menoleh pada Ketua Organisasi Asisten Rumah Tangga Professional tersebut.

"Kurasa kau terlalu baik untuk bekerja di bidang ini, Sakura. Kau juga terlalu muda."

Sakura tersenyum pada wanita berambut pirang yang ia panggil Nona Tsunade, "Tidak apa-apa Nona Tsunade, lagi pula saya juga tidak keberatan. Selama ini anda telah banyak membantu saya dan hanya inilah yang saya bisa berikan sekarang."

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, kami jadi lega," ucap Shizune.

Nona Tsunade menarik Sakura ke pelukannya "Terima kasih, Sakura ... Kau harus bekerja dengan giat, orang sepertimu wajib mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik."

Shizune tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Nona Tsunade yang sudah seperti memeluk anaknya sendiri. Sudah lama Nona Tsunade tidak sebahagia ini. Sudah lama Nona Tsunade tak berlaku hangat seperti ini. Sudah lama sejak suaminya dan anak lelakinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

"Saya yang harusnya berterima kasih, Nona Tsunade."

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Naruto tinggal sendiri di apartemennya di Konoha. Setiap harinya–terkecuali hari minggu– ia selalu lembur di perusahaannya. Tampaknya bakat kerja Naruto yang merupakan pegawai baru itu sangat dibutuhkan oleh perusahaan tersebut. Dan setiap harinya pula ia harus terus makan ramen instan yang tengah dipegangnya ini.

Setelah ia menuangkan air panas ke dalam cup ramen instannya, ia pun harus menunggu selama tiga menit sebelum ramennya benar-benar siap dimakan.

Seraya menunggu, Naruto ingat kata-kata ibunya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi makanannya. Ia pun tahu jika tak baik mengonsumsi makanan instan setiap hari seperti ini. Bukannya ia tak ingin sehat, hanya saja ia tak sempat berbelanja ke swalayan untuk membeli beras, lauk ataupun sayuran. Sebenarnya meskipun sempat, ia juga tak bisa memasak.

Dan yang pasti disini ia ... kesepian.

Dirumahnya, ia selalu merasakan indahnya hidup bersama orang lain. Kadang ia beradu mulut dengan ibunya, kadang juga bercanda dengan ayahnya, ataupun menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi disini ia sendirian, ia perlu seorang teman.

Tidak ... ia juga perlu seseorang untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya, seseorang yang akan mencuci bajunya, seseorang yang akan membereskan apartemennya. Ia perlu seorang pembantu rumah tangga.

Ia perlu teman sekaligus pembantu rumah tangga. Tak apa jika sekalipun pembantu tersebut berusia enam puluh tahun, yang penting dia bisa nyambung saat berbicara dengan Naruto. Toh, ia juga pernah memiliki seorang pembantu bernama Nek Chiyo yang telah mengasuhnya dari kecil dan menemaninya di rumah selama ayah dan ibunya tidak ada. Namun, Nek Chiyo telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia harus mencari pembantu rumah tangga!

Diambilnya secarik koran berisi tentang lowongan pekerjaan dan penawaran jasa. Dan sebuah artikel begitu menarik hatinya.

**Jika anda membutuhkan seorang asisten rumah tangga,**

**Agen kamilah orang yang tepat yang anda temui.**

**Menjaga bayi, mencuci pakaian, merapikan rumah, memasak makanan, semuanya bisa!**

**Kami mengutamakan kedisiplinan, kesehatan, dan kenyamanan.**

**Hub. Tsunade (0811-2345-6789)**

"Ini dia yang kucari!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

.

Sakura mengepak pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa kedalam koper berwarna coklat tua. Tak lupa ia membawa seragam assisten rumah tangga yang akan ia kenakan selama bekerja. Shizune yang merupakan seniornya juga membantunya bersiap-siap.

Setelah siap, Sakura berdiri dan menaikkan resleting jaket merahnya yang menutupi kemeja putih didalamnya. Ia mengenakan rok span berwarna biru selutut ditambah dengan kesan sporty pada sepatu hitam sebawah lututnya.

"Ini alamatnya. Pastikan kau berlaku baik pada klien kita," pesan Nona Tsunade sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sakura.

"Baik," jawab Sakura sambil menerima kertas itu lalu berkata, "Uzumaki? Jadi klien kita adalah Tuan Uzumaki?"

.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik?_" tanya Kushina melalui telepon pada sang putra tunggalnya.

Meskipun Naruto yakin ibunya takkan melihat, namun ia tetap mengangguk, "Kabarku baik. Soal itu ... sepertinya aku akan menyewa seorang asisten rumah tangga."

Terdengar hembusan nafas lega dari Kushina, "Baguslah, pastikan kau berlaku penurut dan baik pada asisten itu yaa ..."

.

Sakura dengan sopan mengetuk pintu apartemen bernomorkan 114 itu sambil mengucapkan permisi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang berkulit kecoklatan yang menyambutnya dengan "SELAMAT DAA–Eh, Nona, sepertinya anda salah apartemen deh."

Naruto melirik dari atas sampai bawah gadis cantik di depannya ini. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu yang terurai indah dan mata emeraldnya yang berkilau cerah. Pikirnya tak mungkin gadis ini adalah calon asisten rumah tangganya.

Gadis cantik itu sejenak menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada sang klien, "Anda adalah Tuan Uzumaki kan? Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya yang akan menjadi asisten rumah tangga anda."

"EEHH?!"

Naruto beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Pembantunya semuda dan secantik ini? Kalau begini ia bukan hanya mencari teman ataupun asisten rumah tangga, tapi juga seorang istri!

.

To be continued.

.

Aau Notes:

Waaaah, senangnya buat fict lagi :""DD (padahal fict sebelumnya belum kelar) Hoho... Ide-ide chapter2 pertama saya kebetulan lagi mengalir deras nih :D Kebayang gak punya asisten secantik Sakura dan tinggal bersama? Kenapa saya nulis rate T slight M karena saya gak yakin apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. X""DD Aau tahu fanfic ini banyak kekurangannya, maka dari itu bisakah reader sekalian memberikan komentar, kritik dan sarannya atau apapun? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca terutama yang bersedia me-ripiu.

Dear regards,

Aulia Auriz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Charming Assistant

**Rating:** T slight M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK.

Saya (Aulia Auriz) hanya meminjam karakternya, tanpa keuntungan materi apapun. Just for fun.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sesaat setelah mempersilakan masuk, saat ini Naruto telah duduk berhadapan dengan gadis manis bermata hijau emerald itu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tampak duduk dengan gelisah, kontras sekali dengan perempuan berambut merah muda dihadapannya yang duduk dengan penuh percaya diri. Naruto tak begitu mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tegang saat berhadapan dengan perempuan seperti ini. Meskipun telah berbatasan dengan meja segi empat yang terbuat dari kaca yang memisahkan sofa empuk berwarna coklat muda yang mereka duduki, Naruto tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tegang.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan kemudia mulai beranjak dari sofa yang sempat ia duduki, "Apa kau mau kuambilkan minum?"

Mungkin ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil minuman yang sama artinya dengan bersembunyi sebentar dari gadis cantik itu bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. Naruto pikir itu ide yang bagus, saat di dapur nanti ia mungkin bisa memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sakura dan berusaha menghentikan kegugupannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Sakura lembut dan sopan pada tawaran Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto lalu berucap, "Seorang asisten rumah tangga dibuatkan minuman oleh calon majikannya ... bukankah itu terdengar agak aneh?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto kembali mendudukkan diri ke sofa dengan kikuk, "Ah, benar juga yaa ..."

Selama beberapa waktu, keheningan melanda kedua insan itu. Sakura tersenyum menatap Naruto yang memalingkan pandangannya menuju ke arah jendela luar. Mungkin Naruto ingin melihat pemandangan sore pikirnya. Dari gerak-gerik yang diperlihatkan Naruto, Sakura bisa tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh orang didepannya itu kepada dirinya. Naruto sedari tadi hanya membungkam mulutnya dan tak berani membalas tatapan dari gadis merah muda dihadapannya. Sementara Sakura dengan sabar menunggu calon majikannya itu untuk kembali bersuara.

Sebuah ketukan dibenak Naruto menyadarkan dirinya. Kemana dirinya yang selalu cerewet itu? Kenapa sekarang malah diam membisu hanya karena seorang perempuan? Yah ... ia akui perempuan di depannya ini cantik dan juga manis, dan itu saja sudah mampu menarik perhatiannya. Perhatiannya. Hatinya.

Hei, apa kau jatuh cinta padanya, Naruto?

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara lain dalam hatinya. Ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta. Tak mungkin secepat ini ia jatuh cinta. Untuk memastikan perasaannya, ia pun balik menatap perempuan dihadapannya yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya perlahan dengan sedikit menunduk karena malu dan ragu, ia pun bertanya dengan nada yang ia usahakan seceria mungkin, "Hm ... jadi siapa namamu?"

Yap, pertanyaan bodoh!

Dan pertanyaan bodoh itu sukses membuat Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata emeraldnya pada Naruto. Ia tak akan menyebut lelaki pirang dihadapannya itu pikun atau tuli bila lelaki itu tidak menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui dari tadi. Apa jangan-jangan lelaki itu tiba-tiba hilang ingatan?

"Ah itu ... saya rasa tadi saya sudah mengatakan nama saya pada anda. Tapi ... nama saya Haruno Sakura, anda bisa memanggil saya dengan 'Sakura'."

Naruto terlihat makin menyembunyikan wajah malunya itu. Ia bukannya pikun, ia bukannya tak ingat bahwa Sakura sudah menyebutkan namanya sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa di depan pintu apartemen. Ia juga bukannya tuli, ia bukannya tak mendengar saat Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi ia hanya ... _blank. _Kepalanya terasa kosong, hatinya juga kosong. Hatinya kosong karena tanpa betul-betul ia ketahui hatinya sudah berpindah tempat pada gadis cantik didepannya itu.

"Eh, maaf. Aku lupa," kilah Naruto menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Mencoba berbasa-basi, Naruto kembali berkata, "Kulihat kau tampak masih sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang asisten rumah tangga. Jadi berapa umurmu saat ini?"

"Umur saya masih 21 tahun, tapi Maret ini saya akan berumur 22 tahun, Tuan," jawab Sakura.

Naruto tercengang dan kali ini giliran ia yang membelalakan mata birunya, "Eehh?! 22 tahuuun?! Kau ... berarti kau seumuran saja denganku doong~ Oktober tadi aku juga baru memasuki usia 22 tahun lho."

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah laku calon majikannya yang telah terlihat agak nyaman ini, tak gugup lagi seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia senang calon majikannya yang sepertinya seseorang yang ramah, bukan orang yang jahat dan mengerikan seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Calon majikannya ini juga tampak tampan dan sangat manis.

Dengan rona kemerahan, Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kalau b-begitu ..."

Sakura tersadar akan lamunan sejenaknya, "Ya ... ada apa, Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Ka-kalau kita seumuran, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Sakura-_chan'_? Yaaaah, supaya kesannya jadi lebih akrab aja, itu pun jika kau tak keberatan sih. Jika kau keberatan, yah tidak usah tak apa juga," lanjut Naruto dengan mengaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Boleh saja kok, Tuan. Itu bukan ide yang buruk lagipula saya sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Sebelum ini, Naruto tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain selain ibunya dan Nek Chiyo yang dulu sempat merawatnya bertahun-tahun. Naruto juga tidak terlalu memerdulikan tentang suatu hal bernamakan cinta. Itulah sebabnya sampai saat ini ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang perempuan seperti teman-temannya yang seumuran dengannya. Karena itu juga ia belum pernah memikirkan tentang seorang istri. Belum. Belum sampai ia bertemu Sakura.

Tentang cinta ia saja tak terlalu peduli, berpacaran saja ia tak pernah, bagaimana ia bisa berpikir untuk seorang istri 'kan?

Naruto juga pernah mendengar seseorang berkata tentang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia termasuk dalam segelintir orang yang meremehkan anggapan tersebut. Jangankan tentang jatuh cinta pandangan pertama, seperti katanya tadi ... tentang cinta pun ia tak peduli. Ia tak percaya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sampai sore tadi disaat ia pertama kali bertemu sesosok gadis cantik berjaket merah di depan pintu apartemennya.

.

Kemarin Naruto sudah menandatangani sebuah perjanjian dengan wanita berambut pirang bernama Tsunade perihal tentang Naruto yang meminta jasa asisten rumah tangga dari agen yang Tsunade kelola. Dan hari ini Sakura, agen cantik yang diutus Tsunade untuknya, telah datang ke apartemennya dan siap untuk bekerja.

Naruto sudah bilang sebelum ini ia tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan, tapi sekarang adalah kenyataan dimana ia akan tinggal dengan seorang gadis muda yang cantik yang _notabene_-nya akan menjadi asisten rumah tangganya. Ia akan tinggal dengan gadis ini sejak hari ini sampai besok dan seterusnya. Haaah ... mampukah Naruto tinggal bersama gadis yang membuatnya gugup seketika itu?

Naruto berjalan didepan menuntun Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya untuk menuju kamar yang akan Sakura tiduri selama berada di apartemennya ini. Sampailah kedua manusia itu di sebuah koridor kecil di dalam apartemen Naruto dimana masing-masing ada sebuah kamar disisi kanan dan sisi kirinya.

"Yang ada disebelah kanan itu adalah kamarku dan diseberangnya, yang ada disamping kiri, itu yang akan menjadi kamarmu. Hm ...semoga saja kau tidak salah masuk kamar yaa, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sakura menoleh kepada Naruto, dalam hatinya ia berkata harusnya ia sebagai seorang perempuan yang berkata seperti itu pada tuannya tersebut. Semoga saja tuannya itu tidak salah masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Dan bila tuannya itu akan melakukan hal yang 'aneh' itu, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan ilmu karatenya sebagai perlindungan diri.

Dilihat dari luar, Sakura mungkin terlihat seperti perempuan lemah karena sikap anggun dan sopan yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Namun dibalik itu, perempuan yang meraih sabuk hitam karate itu juga bisa berubah menjadi perempuan yang sangat galak dan sangat mengerikan.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Saya tidak akan salah kamar, **ingatan** saya masih cukup bagus," sahut Sakura sambil menambahkan penekanan pada kata 'ingatan' yang diucapkannya.

Oke, kalau Sakura menyebut masalah ingatan seperti ini, mungkin Naruto yang agak pelupa itu akan tersindir.

.

Gadis yang masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari tempat berwarna coklat tua tersebut. Haruno Sakura berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya dalam waktu beberapa lama. Ruangan itu dicat dengan warna hijau muda sedangkan langit-langitnya berwarna biru muda. Tampak polesan cat itu masih dapat dibilang baru, sepertinya tuannya telah mempersiapkan ini untuk menyambutnya.

Setelah menaruh barang-barangnya dan menyusun semua pakaiannya di lemari kamarnya, Sakura yang sudah berganti seragam berwarna biru muda ala asisten rumah tangga itu pun bergegas keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur berukuran mini yang sudah Naruto tunjukkan padanya tadi.

Sakura yang berniat membuat makan malam untuk seseorang yang telah menjadi majikannya pun membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan dan semua isinya ...

Sakura memicingkan matanya, mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, menautkan alis merah mudanya, dan segala berntuk ekspresi yang menunjukkan keheranannya.

Tak ada sayuran! Tak ada buah-buahan! Tak ada daging ataupun ikan! Tak ada satu botol pun susu atau kotak teh! Dan astaga, bahkan beras pun tidak ada! Tak ada satupun dari panganan empat sehat lima sempurna di lemari itu. Yang ada hanya makanan dan minuman instan. Satu-satunya jenis makanan yang ada hanya ramen. Sedangkan minuman juga hanya ada minuman soda dan bir. Dan semuanya itu instan.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, yaa ampun tuannya itu pikirnya. Pantas saja ingatan majikannya itu agak terganggu jika yang dikonsumsi setiap hari adalah makanan instan ini. Ramen instan, minuman soda, dan bir tidak boleh dikonsumsi setiap hari, Sakura yang merupakan pengikut aliran kesehatan tahu betul tentang itu.

Ia tak bisa memasak jika bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan tidak ada. Ia juga tak akan membiarkan makanan tak sehat seperti ini yang akan dimakan oleh majikan tampannya itu. Agen asisten rumah tangga mereka menganut tiga hal utama yaitu kedisiplinan, kesehatan dan kenyamanan. Jika majikannya sakit karena memakan makanan instan seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia dimarahi Nona Tsunade habis-habisan karena melanggar poin kedua; kesehatan.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Naruto di dalam apartemen itu, tempat dimana Naruto berada sekarang. Sakura bermaksud meminta izin pada Naruto untuk ke swalayan membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Ia tak mau dianggap sebagai asisten rumah tangga yang seenaknya nyelonong pergi tanpa pemberitahuan kepada majikannya.

**_TOK! TOK! TOK!_**

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Naruto yang berbahan kayu pinus itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Akhirnya perempuan cantik itu menggapai gagang pintu lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke ruangan kerja milik majikannya tersebut.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto seraya berhenti mengetikkan tangannya pada keyboard laptopnya.

"Sepertinya persediaan bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis, jadi saya akan membelinya ke swalayan. Saya kesini untuk meminta izin keluar, Tuan," jelas Sakura dengan sopan.

Naruto agak tertawa dalam hatinya. Naruto mengerti bahan makanan apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Tentunya bahan makanan yang sehat, bukan makanan yang instan yang selalu Naruto konsumsi. Sebenarnya bukan persediaan bahan makanannya yang habis, tapi tepatnya Naruto yang memang tidak pernah membeli bahan makanan selain ramen instan.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tersenyum, "Oh soal itu ... baiklah, kau mendapat izinku. Apa kau ingin kuantarkan ke swalayan sana?" tawar si majikan.

Sakura mengerak-gerakkan tangannya, bermaksud menolak tawaran tuannya dengan cara halus, "Terima kasih tapi sepertinya tidak perlu, saya bisa sendiri," tolaknya. "Lagipula Tuan Uzumaki terlihat sedang sangat sibuk sekarang."

"Terima kasih kau telah mengerti keadaanku tapi lain kali aku pasti akan mengantarmu," ucap Naruto yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah janji di telinga Sakura.

"Baik, Tuan!" jawab Sakura sambil membungkuk lalu bersiap melangkah pergi, "Kalau begitu saya pergi du–"

"Tunggu Sakura-_chan_!" cegah Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya yang tadinya sudah hampir mencapai pintu dan ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali kepada sang tuan.

"Eh, ada apa Tuan?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Uangnya. Bagaimana dengan uangnya? Aku belum memberikan dana belanja padamu 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Soal itu Tuan Uzumaki tak perlu khawatir. Saya sudah diberikan uang saku untuk ini dari Nona Tsunade. Anda bisa membayarnya nanti bersamaan dengan gaji saya kepada Nona Tsunade, Tuan. Saya rasa cukup itu, kalau begitu saya pamit pergi."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan balas tersenyum pada Sakura, "Hati-hati di jalan yaa ...

Sakura-_chan_."

.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengambil dua keranjang biru berukuran sedang yang telah tersedia lalu berjalan menjelajahi swalayan yang cukup luas itu. Ia melirik jam sederhana berwarna merah ditangannya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Jika dihitung-hitung, ia masih punya waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

Sakura melirik ke secarik kertas berisi daftar belanjaannya yang berupa makanan pokok, sayuran, buah-buahan, lauk pauk juga susu. Pokoknya Sakura ingin memberikan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna yang lengkap pada Naruto.

"Beras ... Roti ... Kol ... Bayam ... Paprika ... Brokoli ... emmm- eh, itu ada beras!", ucap si cantik bernama Sakura itu lalu segera berlari menuju rak dimana tempat aneka variasi beras dan teman-temannya berada.

Tingkah Sakura yang ingin memberikan makanan terbaik untuk si lelaki pirang itu sudah bukan terlihat sebagai sikap peduli dari asisten ke majikannya lagi. Seperti perhatian seorang ibu ke anaknya atau pengertian dari perhatian yang lainnya. Sepertinya Sakura lambat laun akan sangat peduli pada Naruto.

.

Setelah semua barang dan bahan di daftar belanja Sakura diberi tanda cek, ia pun menuju kasir. Sakura meletakkan keranjang belanjanya di meja yang sudah disediakan. Penjaga kasir yang merupakan seorang ibu-ibu berambut coklat ini menghitung belanjaan Sakura. Sambil menunggu, Sakura pun kembali memeriksa daftar belanjanya, siapa tahu ada yang ia lupa menulisnya.

Ah, multivitamin!

Seorang pegawai seperti tuannya itu pasti memerlukan asupan vitamin. Apalagi saat ia dengar kalau tuannya itu seringkali bekerja lembur. Ia rasa multivitamin itu sangat perlu untuk ia beli.

Ibu penjaga kasir menyodorkan semua belanjaan Sakura yang sudah dipindah tempatkan pada dua buah plastik besar berwarna putih, "Ini! Semuanya 31.000 yen. Apa ada yang lain lagi?"

"Multivitamin. Apa disini ada multivitamin?"

Si penjaga kasir mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya menuju rak dibelakangnya dan mencari-cari benda yang Sakura perlukan, "Multivitamin yaa? Ahh! Ini sepertinya cocok untukmu, nona cantik," sarannya sambil menyodorkan sebotol multivitamin pada Sakura.

"Anoo ... sebenarnya ini bukan untuk saya sih," jelas Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi ini cocok dikonsumsi bagi laki-laki juga kan?"

"Tidak, vitamin ini sebenarnya hanya untuk perempuan. Kalau untuk laki-laki tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan dulu yaa ..."

Si penjaga kasir kembali mencari multivitamin yang ia maksud dan kembali dengan satu botol multivitamin lagi, "Ahh! Ini dia, pasti kau membelinya untuk suamimu yaa~ Kau pasti seorang istri yang baik, Nona."

Mendengar pujian dari ibu penjaga kasir tersebut, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum miris lebih tepatnya. Ia tak mungkin menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada penjaga kasir itu bahwa sesungguhnya hubungannya dan lelaki yang ia belikan multivitamin itu bukanlah hubungan yang seperti penjaga kasir itu bilang. Mereka hanya agen dan klien. Mereka hanya asisten dan majikan. Tak lebih dari itu.

Merasa tak enak dengan si ibu kasir itu, Sakura pun mengiyakan saja kata-kata ibu tersebut sambil mencoba tersenyum. Sang ibu kasir tersenyum sumringah lalu berkata bahwa kedua botol multivitamin itu ia berikan secara cuma-cuma untuk Sakura dan 'suami'nya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Ia beranjak keluar dari swalayan itu dan berjalan kaki menuju apartemen tuannya yang berjarak beberapa blok dari swalayan tersebut.

Tanpa begitu Sakura sadari ...

Kata-kata dari ibu penjaga kasir itu bisa saja jadi sebuah doa 'kan ...?

Kata-kata yang Sakura iyakan tadi bisa saja jadi sebuah doa 'kan ...?

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

.

Naruto tengah sibuk untuk menyalin beberapa dokumen ke laptopnya, namun kegiatannya terhenti begitu Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangannya lalu berkata dari luar, "Tuan, makan malamnya sudah siap!" serunya ceria.

Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum mendengar suara dari gadis merah muda tersebut. Kehadiran Sakura secara tidak langsung membuat sedikit perubahan di hidupnya. Perubahan yang indah.

"Iya, aku akan segera datang, Sakura-_chan_!"

Naruto keluar dari ruangannya, dilihatnya Sakura tidak lagi berada disana. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura ke ruang makan di mini dapurnya. Selama beberapa detik ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan dan akhirnya sampailah ia di dapur dan saat itu Sakura tengah menata berbagai makanan untuk Naruto.

"Ah, Tuan Uzumaki! Silakan duduk disini, Tuan," tunjuknya pada sebuah kursi yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto sambil menduduki kursinya sedangkan Sakura masih berdiri disebelahnya.

Mata Naruto membelalak, "Eh?! Kenapa banyak sayurnya sih?!" gerutu Naruto.

Di meja makan itu terdapat sebuah mangkuk berukuran besar yang berisi nasi goreng keju dan dalam nasi goreng itu hampir setengahnya berupa sayuran; brokoli, kol, wortel, buncis, jagung manis, dan kacang polong juga cincangan bawang putih dan bawang bombai.

"Ini supaya Tuan Uzumaki tetap sehat, mungkin selama ini Tuan hanya memakan makanan instan 'kan? Kali ini cobalah mengonsumsi makanan sehat," jelas dan saran Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau mengurusi itu sih? Kau 'kan hanya pembantu," ucap Naruto.

Sakura sama sekali tak tersinggung tapi ia ingin mengoreksi kata-kata Naruto, **"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi agen kami ini bukan pembantu, kami agen asisten rumah tangga profesional. Dan anda harus memakan makanan itu, ini juga demi kesehatan anda."**

Naruto menghela nafasnya, mungkin ini perubahan yang tak indah baginya, perubahan yang Sakura bawa kedalam hidupnya.

.

To be continued.

.

Aau Notes:

AAAAH! Aau senang banget, gak nyangka banyak yang nge-review! *diasampejingkrak2diataskasur* Bales repiu dulu ahh~ :3

Akira Nathanael Redfield: makasih banyak udah mengoreksi kesalahan saya, maafkan kekhilafan aau ini *pundungkarenamalu* tapi saya masih belum bisa mengedit isi chapter 1 yang ada kesalahan penulisan juga didalamnya, kamu tau gimana caranya?

Dear God: makasih udah repiu lagi dan maksih juga atas pujiannya, moga tambah seru yaa :D ini gak lama pan?

L-YunJae: makasih :D k-popers juga yaa? Ini udah lanjut~

Spring field linda: makasiiih :3 ini bisa dibilang update kilat gak?

Nawidy Njr92: ini udah chap 2! *tebarsakura* belum bakal ada yang YKWIM kok~ x""DD iya yaa, saya baru nyadar lho kalo bentar lagi puasa *kemanaajaloe* x"D apa rate-nya cukup di T aja yaa? Kasih saran doongs~ ini gak kelamaan kan updatenya?

Monalisa8: makachii~ eh, senpai? Saya belum pantes jadi senpai kok, saya pan masih nyuubi yang oenyoe bin k3Ceh *mendadakalay* x"D ini kilat gak yaa?

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada: kyaaa! Seneng banget Rinzu-senpai ngerepiu fic aau :D makasih *nge-bow* soal dipersunting jadi istri itu ... gimana yaaa~ masih kecepetan disini. ini udah update, moga seru yaa~

Rosachi-hime: sesuai selera yaa? Makasiih yaa w

Klay Asther: makasiiih, makasih juga udah repiu fic saya lagi :D

N4mKz13: makasih :3 ini kilat gak yaa?

Minami no ryuu: atas saran kamu, saya taruh ke genre humor nih. Saya juga ada beberapa bayangan humor di fic ini tapi saya takut humornya gak dapet :'( semoga aja nanti humornya lucu yaa :)

Manguni: yaaah kok bingung gitu koment-nya? Ini udah lanjut kok :D

Namikaze-san: makasiiih J

sDs: hehe, ini kilat gak yaa? Makasih semangatnya :')

somewhere: makasih pujiannya dan makasih udah suka :""3 ini kilat pan yaa?

Tamu: Naruto kan awalnya gak tertarik sama cewe, jadi dianya gak ngecari istri #dirasengan #dishannaro soal masa lalu sakura juga udah saya siapin kok, cuman bukan di chap ini. lambat laun bakal ketauan kok gimananya :D ini kilat gak yaa?

.indohackz: ini udah lanjut :D

Riri26: wah, makasiiih :3 ini udah update~

Nagasaki: moga rame yaaw :3

And buat para reviewers bernamakan 'guest': makasih atas pujiannya :3 ini udah lanjut~ wkwkwk, jangan langsung nikahan dong, mereka aja baru kenal satu hari x"D mau ngebangun kehidupan asmara mereka dulu~

Aau tahu fanfic ini banyak kekurangannya, maka dari itu bisakah reader sekalian memberikan komentar, kritik dan sarannya atau apapun? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca terutama yang bersedia me-ripiu. Dan aau mau ngucapin "Marhaban yaa Ramadhan, selamat berpuasa!"

Dear regards,

Aulia Auriz.


End file.
